


Unrequited Revisited - The Nasty Needy Slash Ending

by starshine24mc



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: I think there's going to be a lot of these in the future. They are way too fun! Thanks to Tesa, who keeps me going even through the sketchiest days...





	Unrequited Revisited - The Nasty Needy Slash Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Unrequited Revisited - The Nasty Needy Slash Ending by Goddess Michele

Unrequited Revisited - The Nasty Needy Slash Ending  
Author: Goddess Michele  
Date: April 7, 2001  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: Slashing Mulder Anniversary Contest, snippet category  
Rating: NC17  
Status: done  
Spoilers: Unrequited  
Archive: put it wherever you like, just leave my name on it  
Feedback: Yes, PLEASE!   
Series/Sequel: nope  
Beta: none  
Disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.  
Summary: I think there's going to be a lot of these in the future. They are way too fun! Thanks to Tesa, who keeps me going even through the sketchiest days...

* * *

Fox Mulder stepped forward, dangerously invading Walter Skinner's personal space.

"And with all due respect, sir, he could be you."

Skinner didn't know how to reply, either to Mulder's words, or the look in his eyes, so he opted not to say anything. Apparently it was the wrong choice.

"Goddamn it-he could be you!" Suddenly Skinner's arms were full of angry special agent, a heavy burden made up of muscles coiled tight with fury, fists pummeling his chest and eyes shining with tears.

"He could be YOU!" Again. Louder. Angrier.

Skinner caught the flailing arms and tried to push Mulder away, failing miserably as the younger man stopped hitting him, and clutched at his body instead.

"You, Walter-YOU!" And with that, Mulder crushed his supervisor's mouth under his, one hand on the back of his head and the other wrapped around his tie, holding him firmly in place. He literally battered at the older man's mouth, forcing his tongue past lips and teeth, kissing him in a brutal, needy way that was a little frightening and out of control.

Skinner didn't pull away, but didn't encourage the behaviour either, despite some dangerous hints from parts south that he should do so, and an unknown time later, Mulder pulled away and regarded Skinner silently. His breath came out of him in harsh ragged gasps. His eyes were wet and solemn.

Skinner was breathing hard, too, and trying to control it

"You're bleeding," he said stupidly.

Mulder wiped brusquely at the cut on his lip, a result of his own biting enthusiasm, but he only managed to make it bleed more. Skinner reached out to touch that swollen mouth, concern for Mulder outweighing any shock that he might have felt at the man's behaviour.

Mulder caught his arm in a vice-like grip, halting those questing fingers just shy of their goal.

"Don't forget, Walter. He could be you."

And he walked away, leaving Skinner dazed and confused, but with a dawning sense of understanding...

  
Archived: 


End file.
